


Holiday Decorating & Spider-Baby Proofing

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Peter Parker, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Decorating, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Parent Tony Stark, Spider Babies, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Tony, Peter, and Steve decorate the the apartment before the rest of the Avengers arrive. And attempt to keep Peter from climbing the walls.





	Holiday Decorating & Spider-Baby Proofing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moriartyscrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyscrown/gifts).



> This is a gift exchange for [webheadstan](https://webheadstan.tumblr.com/)/[moriartyscrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyscrown/pseuds/moriartyscrown)! I sort of combined your first two prompts and themed it holiday:D I hope you like it!  
> Oh, and the sweaters are inspired from [Ryan Reynold's post.](http://avengersincamphalfbloodstardis.tumblr.com/post/181380199701/sbsjsjssksjsk).

Peter Parker-Stark, chubby cheeked and plump tummied, giggling like he’d achieved the best experience he’d ever have in his life all at just under one year old, was currently attached to the ceiling, crawling around it as easily as the living room floor.

Tony Stark might not have been a parenting aficionado, but he was fairly certain babies weren’t supposed to do _that_.

“Petey, baby, _please_ ,” he begged his infant son, chasing beneath him, arms raised to attempt extraction. “Please come down! Not _down_ , down, cause that would be bad, but just real gentle, Daddy will catch you, oh God-”

Unsympathetic to the pleas of his father, Peter shrieked with laughter and sped up, doing little donuts above the dining room table. Tony cursed the wretched spider that had bitten his tiny son, even though it had resulted in Tony parenting the baby in the first place.

“Um?” A voice came from behind Tony and he whirled to face the owner of it, letting out a cracked half sigh, half yelp of relief.

“ _Steve_ ,” he practically cried. “You’re tall, right? Help me!”

Steve, holding a full paper bag in one arm, had not caught up. He looked from Tony to the baby currently making a figure eight on the ceiling. “I’m... tall. Yeah.”

Grabbing the paper bag from Steve’s arms, Tony pointed up at his son. “Please!”

Thankfully, Steve snapped into gear, hurrying underneath Peter’s path, standing on tiptoe and reaching for him, grabbing the infant round the middle and tugging him free from the ceiling.

Despite the joy he’d had from traversing the ceiling, Peter didn’t seem too perturbed from being pulled free, as he was now sitting comfortably in Steve’s arms, chewing on the end of Steve’s scarf.

“ _Peter_ ,” Tony cried in relief, taking Peter from Steve’s arms and clutching him tight to his chest, tears dampening Peter’s tuft of soft brown hair. “Oh thank God.”

“Tony,” Steve said gently, reaching out to stroke the curls that Tony wasn’t crying on. “How did he get up there?”

Tony sniffed slightly, pulling Peter back a little to inspect him. “Well, we were hanging stockings and Peter was holding one, like maybe he wanted to hang it up.” Peter cooed as if to confirm this. “So I lifted him up to help him hang it up and he grabbed onto the wall!”

Peter snorted softly, grabbing a fistful of Tony’s sweater. He appeared neither remorseful nor apologetic for his actions.

Steve, thankfully, was familiar with Peter’s manifesting powers, though he hadn’t been privy to Peter’s abilities to stick to things yet. “Maybe we need to spider-proof the place.”

Tony bounced Peter gently, stroking his hair back. Peter gummy little grin, a few tiny teeth poking through, shone up at him. “How do you spider-proof an apartment?”

“More than just the apartment; I think we should do the whole tower,” Steve unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and shaking his coat off. “Although it’ll take forever.”

“Not if you force an Avengers Assemble situation,” Tony said solemnly, the corners of his lips twitching. “We could force them to help.”

Steve grinned back full fledged, making Tony’s heart flutter. “I like the sound of that. Forceful enlisting of superheroes to stop a baby from climbing the walls.”

Peter giggled and reached for Steve, bringing Tony’s attention to the monstrosity that Steve was wearing.

“Oh my God,” he said. “What have you brought into this home?”

Steve glanced down at his sweater, a red and green horror with a golden bow on it. “It’s a Christmas sweater.” His words were serious but his blue eyes sparkled. “Do you like it?”

Peter squealed, voicing his opinion on the nonsense. He grabbed a fistful of the golden bow and tugged gently, enraptured by the shine of it. Which, in Tony’s opinion, was the worst part. Sweaters should never shine.

“Of course,” Tony said deadpan. “Who doesn’t love Christmas sweaters?”

“Well I’m glad you feel that way,” Steve grinned and turned around, fishing into the paper bag. “Because...” He drew the last syllable out until he pulled two more sweaters, one adult sized, one teeny tiny, out with a flourish. “Ta da!”

Tony stared at the matching set Steve held up proudly, his brain shorting out.

Peter’s tiny mouth went into an “O” as he stared at what Steve held, then started clapping his hands, wiggling in Tony’s arms.

“Oh my God,” Tony said. “You’ve turned my son into a tacky dresser.”

Steve laughed and traded Tony the sweater for the baby. “He’s gonna be adorable. And you won’t look so bad yourself.” He winked and Tony immediately flushed.

“I always look good,” Tony grumbled, looking down at the sweater in his hands to hide his blush and his smile.

“Of course,” Steve said diplomatically, carrying Peter and the paper bag into the living room. He bounced Peter gently and cooed at him. “Doesn’t Daddy always look very handsome? Yes, he does.”

Tony had the feeling that he was being humored but couldn’t bring himself to mind. He followed Steve into the living room, tugging off his (cashmere, _Armani_ ) sweater and pulling the thankfully itch free, ugly present sweater over his head.

When his head popped free and he caught sight of Steve and Peter, now both wearing the sweaters, he nearly teared up.

Steve and Peter grinned at him, Peter on Steve’s hip, their sweaters matching, looking utterly ridiculous and utterly _sweet._

Peter babbled, his tiny fist clutched in Steve’s sweater bow.

“See?” Steve had Peter on his cocked hip, grinning at Tony. “You look very handsome in your new sweater.”

“I look ridiculous,” Tony informed him, stepping forward to kiss Peter’s cheek. “And you use your powers for evil, young man.”

Peter blew a raspberry.

A fond smile played over Steve’s lips as he looked down at Peter, his eyes soft. “The cuteness or the spider powers?”

“Both,” Tony grinned, his heart fluttering as he looked up at Steve.

Steve turned the fond smile to Tony, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

Tony was pretty sure his heart skipped more than just one beat.

The moment lasted a beat too long and Peter babbled, tugging at Steve’s bow and leaning back, pulling their attention back to him.

“Yes Pete, we’re gonna decorate now,” Steve cooed, bouncing him gently, going to sit by the little play area set up between the tree and the fire, though of course the fire was a special Stark invention, one that wouldn’t burn anybody, like say if a certain spider powered baby tried to grab a fistful of flame. “You already did the stockings, huh? What should we do next?”

“The tinsel and lights are already on the tree,” Tony said, sitting beside them and showing tugging a box of ornaments over and showing Peter a sparkly one. “We could start on the ornaments.”

Peter’s eyes got big and he reached for the bulb, cupping it in his tiny hands, little lips open.

“I think that’s a yes,” Steve’s smile lit up and he reached into the box too. He pulled one out and stared at it for a moment before bursting into laughter. He held it up to show Tony. “Where did you get this?”

It was Captain America and Iron Man in ornament form, with Cap riding on Iron Man’s back as he flew.

An embarrassed chuckle escaped Tony’s lips and his cheeks flamed again. “Uh, people actually tweeted a link to it at me. I bought... too many of them probably.”

“I love them,” Steve said, handing one to Peter and pulling out another. Peter apparently concurred because he grabbed it eagerly, waving it frantically in the air.

Now Tony was blushing for a whole new reason.

Steve scooped an arm beneath Peter and lifted him to the tree, helping his tiny fingers place the ornament on the branch.

Fishing a few varieties of ornaments out, Tony worked alongside them. It seemed to be Peter’s favorite to hang the Caps and Iron Man ornaments, so Tony left those to him, well actually Steve, but Steve was moving Pete’s hand to pretend to hang them, while Tony worked on the multicolored baubles.

Soon, Peter’s eyes began to droop, his tiny head resting on Steve’s chest.

“Must be four,” Tony said, reaching for Peter. “Naptime.”

Steve carefully slipped him into Tony’s arms, cooing soft as the baby went easily to his father.

“That’s right my little spiderboy... spiderling...” Tony cradled him to his chest, murmuring quietly as he carried him over to the pack-n-play in the corner, already set up with all of his blankies and stuffed toys, settling him next to a worn plush Iron Man.

As Tony looked down at Peter, fast asleep, tiny fist curled around the arm of the Iron Man plush, soft footsteps came behind him.

Steve’s hand bumped his gently. “Must be hard to handle when he does stuff like that. Crawl on the ceiling, I mean.”

Tony snorted quietly, letting his fingers graze Steve’s hand in return. “Sometimes. But he’s worth it.”

He could hear the fondness in Steve’s voice when he answered. “Yeah, he is.”

They watched the sleeping Peter for a moment more before Tony turned to Steve, whispering. “Should we keep decorating?”

“Sure,” Steve murmured back. “Let’s wait till Pete’s awake to finish the tree though.”

Tony nodded, giving the sleepy tyke one last little glance, just to make sure he really was asleep, before fishing in a box of shimmery garlands and hangings.

They whispered as they worked, stifling laughs so they didn’t wake Peter, dancing around each other with the garlands. Fake snow and sparkles drifted around from the decorations, dusting their sweaters and the tip of their noses.

“Hey Tony,” Steve whispered, standing in the doorway, holding up some garlands to the top of it. “Can you come here?”

“Sure,” Tony came over with some hooks and tape. “Tell me where you want it held up.”

Cheeks as red as his sweater, Steve just smiled, lowering hands. “Actually, I don’t need help putting it up.” He pointed up at the garland he’d hung, sparkling and silver above them.

In the middle hung a sprig of mistletoe.

“O-oh,” Tony’s breath caught and his own cheeks flamed. He looked from the mistletoe to Steve’s sheepish smile. “Mistletoe.”

“Yeah,” Steve whispered. “I’m not sure if there was a better moment for this, but uh... nobody else is here yet, and Peter is asleep, so I-”  
Tony surged up on his tiptoes and kissed him.

Steve returned the kiss instantly, arms slipping round Tony’s waist and lifting him up to kiss deeper, nearly crushing him to his chest. Tony’s arms held around Steve’s neck tight, locking on.

When they parted, Tony’s toes were only brushing the floor.

A tiny snort came from behind them and they turned to see Peter, out of his crib, slowly making his way up a strand of garland, spider powers once again being used for evil. Or mischief at the very least.

_“Peter!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoyed reading:)


End file.
